


bridle

by caaaaaaat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaaaaaat/pseuds/caaaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>疼痛就像一道唤醒肉体暗夜的闪电。</p>
            </blockquote>





	bridle

Kon从未像现在这般觉得通向阁楼的路是如此漫长。

带着新鲜青草味的鞋底踩在木质地板上，有些老旧的楼梯发出了低沉的吱咯声响，kon踮起脚尖，每一下都小心得宛如琴锤击弦。淡淡的木质香弥漫在干燥的空气中，而他只在一个人的耳后嗅过这种淡香水。

走廊的尽头是kon熟悉的房间，看起来与平时并无二致。他在门口停下来，即使不用超级听力，也能透过门板感受到金属碰撞的轻声，如同即将被点燃的木柴摩擦时产生的星星火。  
人们认为柏拉图式的恋爱会让人觉得恋人更加完美，但毋庸置疑，kon在转开门把手的瞬间毫不犹豫地把这一大众信条痛痛快快地丢进了大脑的回收站。

tim全裸地坐在在他房间的地板上，准确的说只戴着一副手铐和配套的项圈以及脚链。他的手掌着地，撑在胸前，双腿跪坐在地板上，脚向臀部收拢，就像等待着主人指示的。而那副手铐，kon当然认得那双该死的手铐，是他亲自裹得像个经常被狗仔偷拍的明星，灰溜溜地戴着口罩去哥谭某个肮脏的小巷子尽头买的，然后包的严严实实地寄给了他的男朋友，并且塞了一张小字条，用命令的口气让他在今天穿上。kon为此提心吊胆了一周，不过看情况这个包裹并没有被当做危险物品被邮局中途拦截，或者比想象中更糟，像是被并不是邮递员的那个人扫描……他安全了，而他的男朋友似乎对这个套装很满意。Tim乖乖地这样坐着，应该已经等了很久，他抬起头注视着kon的眼睛，有些湿濡的双眼不禁让kon起平时小氪在门口叼着球安静等他一起出去的样子。但现在这么做的是泰坦的领导人，做事滴水不漏的红罗宾。除了他谁都不会想到平时认真严肃的红罗宾会跪坐在另外一个男孩的房间里，kon有点飘飘然起来，是他独占了tim的这一面。

确保自己听到了门锁紧紧扣上的声音，kon将所有的注意力都集中到等待着的那个男孩身上。他走近了一些，他注意到tim身体上大大小小的伤疤，有些他曾经触碰过，有些他并没有留意过。这是他第一次在日光下看到tim这些随身物品的全貌，让他内心开始骚动的是，一会将由他制造一些新鲜的，正如他们之前说好的一样。

“我希望你已经准备好了。”  
“是的，先生，随时都可以开始。”  
tim的微笑让kon口干舌燥，语气仿佛是在同意把洗衣机打开一样稀松平常。这副装束在视觉上也太有冲击力，可是kon已经答应他今天会扮演好自己的角色，他尝试不让自己在意摆在tim面前形形色色玩具的具体用途，回忆起讨论好的流程。  
“所以……游戏开始？等我洗完澡，把项圈的把手叼到我手上，希望你一会不要被干的想不起安全词。”  
Kon在tim顺从地点头的时候避开了他的目光，用居高临下的语气和tim说话对于他来说很陌生，让他不认识以前那个在tim做噩梦惊醒时候温柔的拍着他后背的自己。然而当他用粗暴的命令口气和他男朋友说话，竟在心里涌起一种莫名的兴奋，这让kon的心情变得更加复杂起来。  
天啊，或许一开始就不应该因为好奇而尝试tim提出的要求。  
Kon胡乱地脱掉衣服打开水龙头，沐浴液的香味并没能舒缓他内心的不安。事实往往会与期望相反，他宁可现在只能想到一些下流的东西，好把这只当做一场普通的性爱游戏，越是这样期望，一些莫名其妙的画面不停的闯进他的脑海。记得他曾经因为tim夜巡回来带着新鲜的伤口莫名地生气。Tim一直安慰着kon自己没事，他却一直没有敢告诉对方他当时闪过的第一个念头。

Kon走出浴室的时候，tim就如刚才他所吩咐的依旧安静地坐在那里。被奇怪思绪搅乱了的kon感到一股气血涌到胸口让他呼吸有点困难。Kon直直地看着黑发少年，一把揪住tim的项圈提起来，然后丢到床上。也许是坐久了脚发麻，tim被丢到床上的时候小腿抽搐了几下，他皱起眉头发出了难受的呻吟。趁着tim不能动弹的时候，kon打开了他手上的手铐改铐到背后，然后拿起了床边的麻绳，穿过他的胸口，把手臂在背后并拢着捆在了一起，让那双灵巧的胳膊完全没有移动的余地。绕在胸前的绳子磨蹭着tim的乳头，而绞在一起的手臂让胸部更加突出。kon在tim的手铐上扣了一个带绳的金属钩，另一端固定在屋顶上，调整绳的长短，让tim的上半身逐渐抬起来。在被吊起来的过程中不断移动着，tim调整自己的重心保持平衡，而胸口的绳子摩擦带来的麻痒感让他很难集中注意力。

终于绳索调整到了一个合适的姿势，现在tim半跪在床上，臀部微微翘起一览无余。这么做的时候kon的心里充满着罪恶感，但是即使这样他也并不想停下来。

“胸口的绳子是不是磨的有点疼？” kon开始仔细打量起tim被吊起来时候的姿态。  
“是的。”tim咬着牙向kon挤出一个微笑。“但是您喜欢的话，请随意按您的喜好来。”随后tim的乳头得到了解放，kon拨开绳子，用手轻轻的搓揉起对方被勒红的胸口，时不时按压已经红肿的乳头，这样的动作不禁让tim闭上眼睛舒服地向前挺身。

“唔嗯……嗯……啊啊！”

Tim因为突如其来的疼痛晃动起来，被吊起来的姿势限制了他活动的范围。Tim偷偷的睁开眼睛，kon正在往他的另一边胸口也夹上乳夹，夹子上的螺丝被逐渐旋紧，不是很疼但足以感受到挤压的酸胀。

“闭上眼睛，不许睁开。”kon歪头扯了扯两个夹子之间的链条，对方因为这个动作呜咽着颤抖起来。

“我想，接下来该上主菜了。”tim并没有等待多久，皮具冰凉的触感就落在他的皮肤上。Tim紧闭着眼睛，从接触面积来看，kon选了一根小马鞭。那一小块皮拨弄了两下乳夹，让tim倒吸一口凉气的却不是这个，而是鞭子从胸口滑向腹部，绕过他已经兴奋起来的性器，从大腿内侧抚摸到臀部，从背部到小腿来回逡巡着，迟迟没有落下。并不因为恐惧和陌生，Tim给足了恋人信任，只是此刻他内心的渴求使得鞭子和皮肤摩擦的每一秒对于他来说，都仿佛炼狱一般煎熬。

Kon在等待一个合适的时机，在此之前他并没有过这样赤裸裸地热切注视过tim的身体，甚至他觉得下一秒可能热视线要夺眶而出。Tim因为他而脱下了所有的控制权，渴求着被他伤害。  
“我想确认你要什么。”  
“……请，请你……”  
“什么？大声。”  
“求你用手上的鞭子狠狠的抽我吧，天啊。”

“啪！”

第一下拍打猝不及防地落在tim的臀部，火辣辣的疼痛感让他惊呼起来。

那一定很疼。Kon心想。  
但是很好。

“这是你想要的吗。”  
“是的先生。”因为长期和伤痛作伴的义警经历，tim对疼痛的耐受度比普通人要高，这一下的拍打不至于让他一开始就打退堂鼓。“请继续，求你。”

第二和第三下拍打落在两边大腿的根部，tim的尖叫伴随着鞭子划破空气的声音。kon控制好自己的力道，既留下了红痕但不会打到破皮。第一次调教就能有这样的技巧归功于他记得和tim搭档做过的控制训练，是罗宾亲手教会他如何在肉体上征服一个人类又不会把他弄坏。Kon想起他第一次实战训练成功地把tim钳制在地上而没弄断他的胳膊，tim回过头给了他的搭档一个信任的微笑。

那种奇怪的感觉再次席卷了kon的全身，鞭子被他挥动地呼呼作响，tim得到了他所渴求的疼痛。

“嗯……继续……”  
“告诉我是这里吗。”  
“是的……哈啊……啊啊！！”

tim的呻吟声由低沉逐渐越发响亮，不断从他快要咬不住的下唇里泄露出来。Tim每被打一下都会报数，当他数到第十五下，祈求变为求饶的哀求。Tim本能的扭动着身体挣扎着，随着每一下的鞭打而颤抖。Kon听清了Tim开始时口中的低语，对不起。

“kon……对不起……是我的错……请惩罚我…呜…啊啊！！”

Tim不停的重复着对不起，kon因此不由自主地而放慢了击打的速度。自从他复活回到tim身边以来，破碎的片段拼凑出完整的画面。白天时常精神恍惚，熬夜后的黑圆圈和惨淡的脸色，睡在kon身边半夜惊醒。kon本以为tim提出的这次调教游戏如同他所说，是为他最近的工作压力找一个释放点，此时此刻，kon才发现tim也许真正的恐惧源是源于他一直不肯提起的那件事。

“先生？”tim干涩的声音把他拉回现实，混乱的思绪不知不觉让kon已经停止了动作。“刚才是第二十四下……可以继续了吗？”

Tim依旧安静地跪在他面前，专注得如同平时沉浸于工作的他。一时间kon明白了也许他才是这场性爱的主导者——他渴望疼痛，于是千方百计地让自己心甘情愿的给予他。

 

“睁开眼睛。”kon爬上已经乱七八糟的床，用手拨开tim额前被汗水和泪水打湿的刘海。悬挂着tim的绳索被解开，kon用双手接住了恋人被折磨许久的身体，取下了乳夹，把他的头搁在自己肩膀上，用坚实的臂膀拥抱着他，轻拍他的后背。

“我想……我们约定的游戏还没结束。”tim把头埋在kon的颈窝，身体没有停止颤抖。  
“啊，是啊，我知道。”kon停下了手上的动作，将对方的脸转向自己，把舌头伸进了他的嘴里。这是一个极具侵略性的吻，kon的手紧紧摁着tim的后脑勺，吻到到他快要窒息才肯放过他。“但是这样不好么。”

“不……这样很好。”  
Tim抬起头，用有些红肿的眼睛望向kon，表情变得柔和起来。他的气息是那么近，身体因为兴奋和被鞭笞的疼痛已经脱力，软软的靠在他身上，kon甚至能听到对方血液在血管里流动的声音。如果kon想，或者换做一个痛恨红罗宾的罪犯，随时可以把毫无反抗能力的tim捏碎，人类总是这样脆弱。而kon永远都不会这样做，tim也不会给除了kon以外的任何人这样的机会。Tim曾经痛恨过这样渺小的自己，普通的哭泣已经填补不了他灵魂的伤口。但对象是kon的时候，这种罪恶却变成了快乐。他用这种方式深刻强烈地和kon联系在一起，他找到了彻底占有kon的办法。

Tim用鼻尖蹭了蹭kon的脸，给了他一个湿润的吻。Tim弯下腰，趴在恋人的大腿上，等待对方发落。这样屈从的动作让kon几乎失去了理智，毫无疑问的被拖进欲望的深渊。

 

抚摸可以变成折磨，折磨却可以变成快乐。

 

温暖粗糙的手掌抚上tim已经被打的火辣辣的臀部，掌心的温度将疼痛放大。感受到臀部被大力的揉捏，tim配合地发出难耐的喘息。经历了第一轮的鞭打，tim的阴茎因为痛楚和快感已经完全勃起，前液从顶端沿着大腿流出来，弄湿了收缩着的后穴。Kon一边用手摩擦着tim高高翘起一览无余的屁股，时不时就着他的体液用食指按压着湿润的后穴。

“……嗯啊！”

手仍然被手铐束缚着，kon的手指在入口迟迟不进入的动作让tim身体里的空虚得不到满足，tim被拨撩得有些神志不清，呻吟变得高亢起来，口水沿着下巴滴到床单上。Kon知道现在除了回应tim的信任什么都做不了。

 

“接着报数，在没有我的允许之前，不许射出来。”

Tim还没来得及呜咽，刚才还爱抚着他性器的手掌离开了自己的屁股，带着kon体温的拍打像雨点一样再次落到他已经红肿的臀瓣上。Tim的脑子被巴掌搅的一片混乱，身体本能地随着每次的拍打弹起来，他已经彻底放弃了合上嘴巴的念头，大声的叫喊毫无遮拦的冲出口。如果没有kon的命令，他也许已经因此射的到处都是，但现在只能拼命强忍住生理上渴望释放的欲望，维持最后一点理智。身体直接接触发出清脆的拍打声，比刚才用鞭子还要让人觉得羞耻。

 

…  
……  
“哈啊……三十九……啊！”  
“大声！”  
啪。  
“呜啊啊……四，四十……”  
啪。

甜蜜的煎熬终于停止，痛觉却仍然回荡在下半身。Tim不停地喘息着，但kon并没有给他太多休息的时间。双臂由于被长时间捆绑已经充血变得通红=，tim只能随着被拽动的项圈再次坐起来，疼的发麻的屁股承载着他上半身的重量和湿黏的床单亲密接触，火辣的触觉让他倒抽了一口凉气。

Tim已经累得没有了抬眼皮的力气，他听到拉链的刺啦声，随后kon肿胀的阴茎弹到他脸上。也许是看到恋人疲惫的样子，Kon并没有对他下达别的命令。

Kon将自己的拇指伸进tim的嘴里，撑开他的脸颊把自己的阴茎塞进去。Tim半眯着眼睛看着面前因为性奋而发出低沉呻吟声的男孩，配合地张大嘴好让他的性器滑向喉咙的深处。对方的阴茎戳进喉咙里的时候，因为咽喉反应有一点不舒服，但是他很快适应了，从鼻腔里发出黏腻的闷哼示意kon继续。Kon小心地把手指插进tim的头发里，找到一个相对舒适的姿势抓着他的头发来回抽插，使用他，深到他吞下整根，鼻子顶到自己的小腹。当顶端被喉咙深处紧致地卡住挤压，kon的头皮因为温暖湿润的口腔所带来的快感而发麻。Kon托着tim的头最后几次用力的冲刺，乳白色的液体混杂着唾液，伴着kon低沉的呻吟被他的性器从tim嘴里带出来。

阴茎被抽出的时候，tim彻底瘫软在一边，被压迫的气管终于得到了解放。正当他还因为呛入喉咙的精液侧躺在床上咳嗽，突然双手和躯干的紧迫感都消失了，尽管它们在tim的身体上留下了深红的印子。Kon解开了他的手铐和捆着的绳子，把自己的额头贴上对方的，迫不及待地吻上他被弄得乱七八糟的脸。残留的眼泪和汗水被拭去，tim想叫kon的名字，但是喉咙哑的已经发不出一个音节。他的四肢软的和棉花一样被随意的摆弄，大字平躺在床单上，身体重得仿佛整个都陷进了云彩。  
“现在，”kon有力的双臂撑在tim的两边，用他的双眼侵略tim。“射出来，看着我。”

他们之间贴的很近，身体却没有接触，但对tim而言，kon炽热的眼神比任何鞭笞更让他备受煎熬，比任何爱抚带来的灼烧还要滚烫。Tim抬眼回望向kon深蓝的眼瞳，他已经无路可退，他将自己完全地交给kon。Kon说的每一个音节都在敲打他的耳膜，让他得到了绝顶的兴奋。Tim拽着床单的双手收紧，被捆的发麻的身体轻飘飘地好像要飞起来，kon眼底的蓝色逐渐变浅，化作一道强烈的白光。伴随着沙哑的嘶吼，他就在没被触碰的情况下射了出来。

“唔嗯……”

Tim仰起头露出纤长的脖子，大口喘息着，他听到kon在他耳边说，游戏结束。下一秒他被那双渴望已久的手臂紧紧的抱住。

“但是我们今天的约会还没结束。”然后tim就被拖进了一个漫长的深吻里，这一次kon给足了他换气的空隙，细密而甜蜜的吻重新唤起了他刚才没被填满的空虚。

Tim此刻双腿大开，任对方套弄自己刚释放完的阴茎。Kon从脖子嘬到肿胀的乳头，用舌头轻轻舔吻着。臀部和大腿的疼痛还未消除，但和床单轻轻摩擦竟产生了一种麻痒的快感，促使tim重新发出好听的哼哼声。快感逐渐放大超过了疼痛，他身体的敏感带一一被拨撩，这件事对于kon来说已经是轻车熟路。

Kon往tim股间涂润滑剂的时候，他用最后一点力气伸出手环抱住kon的脖子。kon的手指缓缓的扩张被冷落了一下午的后穴，等到能容纳他两根手指，有节奏地按压起tim身体里那一点，tim的性器在刺激下重新兴奋起来。最后手指被kon货真价实的阴茎所取代，在入口稍稍磨蹭了两下，就毫不犹豫地整根挺进到最深处。被填满的饱胀感逼得tim蜷缩起了脚趾，呼吸都变得困难起来。  
吻一直没有停止。在tim适应了异物感以后，kon才怀抱着他的胸口缓缓地动起来。酥麻的快感顺着尾椎骨向上窜，kon的大腿根部在抽插的过程中不断拍到tim红肿的臀瓣，把两个人的脑子都搅成浆糊。因为被kon狠狠干着的事实让tim已经说不出完整的句子，他已经没有富余去思考腿被这样掰着明天还能不能走路。抽插的速度逐渐变快，kon在他耳边的呻吟声也越来越大，tim本能的叫喊出来，迎合kon的动作，他的身体被用力的填满和占有，射出来的时候已经意识模糊，只记得kon最后伸出手和他十指相扣。

当意识再次回到tim的身体里的时候，已经是傍晚。蜂蜜色的阳光填满了整个房间，干爽温暖充满了太阳味道的新被子正好盖到tim的鼻尖。Tim扭了扭手腕，他的全身每一个关节都在疼，却充满了一种激烈运动过后的满足感。蘑菇汤的香味飘进tim的鼻子，kon并没有睡在他边上，但是有条不可撕裂的纽带讲他们仅仅拴在一起，他的心里像落下一块石头般踏实，今天晚上一定能做个甜美的梦。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹废话说一点自己的设定  
> *kon是天生的S【都写在胸口了【并不】，tim是由他而生后天的m，虽然后天形成的m很少但是会有  
> *bdsm和性虐待的区别是bdsm是建立在双方都自愿的情况下，性虐待是犯罪，而在play之前双方会讨论游戏的强度和内容，虽然五十度灰被吐槽不专业但是这点的确是有的。据一些正经的学术调查，其实很多都是由m制定play的内容，因为m比较清楚自己的极限在哪  
> *kon在复活以后开始和tim正式交往  
> *一般m在求饶的时候不代表他不能承受，有时候只是作为一种发泄和羞耻play，必须得说出安全词s才会停下  
> *安全词tim虽然没说但是是蝙蝠侠【ntm  
> *可能会整篇画出来，全看po的肾功能能否支撑  
> *毋庸置疑他们深爱彼此


End file.
